1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus configured to execute sharing and synchronization of a file between a client and a server which are connected via a network, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A server client system is widely used in recent years. The server client system uses a network, such as the Internet or an intranet, and connects unspecified or specified client computers (hereinafter referred to as clients) and a server computer (hereinafter referred to as a server). The server client system supplies data from a server according to a request from a client.
In the server and the client, a power management function is equipped to save useless energy consumption.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-301749 discusses the power management function, which shifts an operation of an information processing apparatus (a server or a client) to a low power consumption mode (hereinafter referred to as a sleep mode) when a predetermined condition is attained, thus reducing power consumption.
However, when the power management function shifts the operation to the sleep mode, usually, the information processing apparatus as a server becomes unable to access a hard disk drive (HDD) and thus cannot read data from the HDD according to a request from the client and supply the data. Further, the information processing apparatus cannot write data received from the client to the HDD. This problem may be solved by returning the operation mode of the server from the sleep mode or not shifting to the sleep mode. However, these methods cannot acquire an effect for reducing power consumption.